onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences "Also in the manga Luffy couldn't swim, even before he ate the devil fruit, which was p series. In the Keychain pairing, he was released alongside Nami, however in the Cellphone strap series he was released alongside Shoujou." Can someone explains to me why this is put under Anime and Manga Differences? leviathan_89 00:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Luffy =/= swim even in the anime Yassop is saying that even if Luffy learns to swim, it takes more then this to be a pirate, that is all. He is not saying Luffy already can swim or is a good swimmer. Even if this is what their saying, they don't say it so it cannot go on the page, about his swimming at all. One-Winged Hawk 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Can you give link me please to the official guidelines that say, an infbox is to be added to each Subpage of a character? i doubt there is any guideline of it, but it could be considered useful(if your lazy, wich every normal human is) though i'm not defending it, just stating the possibility of the infobox in the subpage existence If I could find any official guidelines I would have no problem witht his, but I really can't find them, so please Eddy, can you give me the link? the only piece of information regarding the infoboxes I found in the image guidelines is that the infoboxes are simply a short reference so it means that they aren't supposed to be in every SUBPAGE so don't go threatening me for vandalism just like that. But it's very useful! and you can't change that without having a vote if so many people disagree! Strawhat1 16:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The infoboxes are staying. 16:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Blood Type I don't remember having any other blood types revealed in the series before this chapter, so should it have a section in the infobox or should it be trivia about Luffy and Jinbe? Sanji and his two Okama doners too.. They have S RH- type.. I say its better in their trivia.. I agree. Keep it in the trivia until we know more characters' blood types. Until we have enough for it to become general, there's no need to put it in the infoboxes. Right now there are 5 people with known blood types, spread across four pages: Luffy, Sanji, Jinbe, and Splash and Splatter. I say we shouldn't add it to the infoboxes until we know the types of a whole organization, and by that, I mean the Straw Hat Pirates. Until we know the seven others, keep it trivia. 17:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Straw Hat Luffy I would have posted a link to when Luffy refers to himself as "Straw Hat Luffy", but this wiki's freakin' spam protection doesn't allow outside links, so I just linked you to the chapter and figured you guys can look it up from there, but that'd be too much work for you, huh? Geez, I can't believe you guys forget something as simple as this, when you work a wiki and is surrounded by articles and articles on every detail of this stuff. You want your proof? Fine, here it is. And by the way, if you're to revert the edit, then at least take out the last sentence, because that's false too. Franky, before and after he joined the crew, still refers to Luffy as "Straw Hat".--'NinjaSheik' 23:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't expect SeaTerror to know what he's talking about. 23:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) As editor on a wiki, this should be common knowledge. Lots of the wiki work on are are just simply amazing, the users there can revert an edit in ten seconds flat and yet still provide an answer with logical proof. If you guys don't know, then please stop reverting my edit without looking up the proof. I provided the proof, and guess what? I was right. I don't make an edit until I'm sure I have full-proof of that knowledge. That's what a good editor does.--'NinjaSheik' 00:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree. If somebody reverts an edit, it should be for a good reason and/or (mostly and) with given evidence. 00:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) At least somebody gets it. :) All right, let's leave it there for now. The discussion pages is only supposed to be use to discuss errors and ways of improvement for a page. I mean no offense to you, Miss Unknownada, but please don't read too much is this little interaction. I appreciated you as the first editor to agree for me (and have the guts to talk to in spite of my unjustly, disdainful reputation here), but that does not mean that I like you, either. That being said, I don't hate you, as well. In short, I consider you as one of the neutrals in my list. The only one on this wiki I truly respect is Yata-senpai, and that's because I know him the Narutopedia and he's always there for me when I needed help. Like I said, you're a neutral in my eyes. However, you agreeing with me this one time does not make up for every other time I tried to edit and got shot down in the past even when I was right. Not you or anyone else every came to my defense or join in a disagreement in order to solve it. I don't know whether it was out of laziness, fear, or you just don't care about the wiki at all, but you are an editor here and will be counted as one until you quit. Let me tell you and everyone else something that I've learned repeatedly throughout all the wikis I'd edited before and as a fellow admin: This wiki does NOT belong to one person alone. None of the wikis on the web belong to one user. You are free to jump into disagreement if you have the patience and knowledge to solve it. You have that right as an editor here, or at any wiki. And because a wiki is made up of a COMMUNITY, of many different individuals, there will be conflicts and these conflicts must be resolve. And that's okay to have conflicts. It's the duty of the editors here and admins to solve. Everyone is different and has different views, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. And it's fine to prove someone wrong, because not everyone is right all the time, ESPECIALLY if the one who's wrong doesn't have any evidence to show for his/her claims. Admins even mistakes, so don't be afraid to correct them. Just make sure your claims can counter the others' logically, calmly, and with hardcore proof. That's all I wanted to say.--'NinjaSheik' 01:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Left handed I've noticed that in episode 633 Luffy holds the sword with left hand and the shield with the right one. Is it enough to tell he's left handed? Are there any other proof? Or maybe somewhere else Oda draw him right handed? --Meganoide (talk) 11:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hetalia stars Guys, I added the part about Hetalia World Stars. It is all right? It's fine! It belongs in the right section. 03:45, September 17, 2015 (UTC) All right, I added the pictures that Luffy and Pirate King were mentioned in.Guardian of Time and Space (talk) 04:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Son Wukong Due to his resemblance with Son Goku from Dragon Ball, he resembles Sun Wukung, the monkey king protagonist of Journey to The West, the very tale that inspired Dragon Ball, Luffy resembles him especially with Gear Fourth, in addition to resemble a monkey in normal state, and having monkey in the name.Dmoravia (talk) 07:47, December 23, 2019 (UTC)